It's Over
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Alois has been stabbed by Ciel, and Claude has gotten a taste of Ciel Phantomhive's blood. Claude is now fed up with Alois and his constant complaining, along with his disgusting soul. So, what does Claude do to escape his master's constant orders? He breaks the contract, of course. (Just a little one-shot. Please R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!)


**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers! Welcome to my fanfic, It's Over. I hope you enjoy! This is rated T for some violence and some blood.**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I'm bleeding, Claude! Don't you see?!" Alois cried out in pain, red blood spilling out from his abdomen and on to the tiled floor. The young Earl screamed desperately, practically begging his demonic butler to save him.

But Claude wasn't paying attention at all. He was too busy fawning over the blood that was splattered across his cheek. Ciel Phantomhive's blood, to be precise. It was delicious, better than anything Claude had ever tasted in his entire immortal lifetime. It made Alois' blood seem like a type of low-grade dirt that some put in their gardens.

"Claude, PLEASE!" Alois screeched again, dragging himself across the floor and clawing desperately at Claude's legs to try to get some response out of him. Eventually, Alois' cries grew weaker and quieter, until they subsided altogether. But he wasn't dead. He had simply fainted, due to the amount of blood he had lost.

Claude finally snapped out of his trance-like state, taking a moment to stare at the limp body of his master. As Claude laid his eyes upon Alois, he began to realize who the boy truly was. In Claude's eyes, he wasn't a simply just a boy wanting revenge on the people who hurt him most. No, this was a boy who was impulsive and foolish, two traits that Claude despised with all of his cold and bitter heart. Alois was weak, which in turn tainted his soul and made it practically inedible for most demons. But Ciel, however, was the complete opposite to Claude. He was strong, proud, and he was anything but weak. The spider butler sighed, shaking his head.

There was time enough to think about such matters. Right now, Claude had to help his young master out before he bled to death. Not that Claude cared about him or anything. He simply wanted to complete this contract and move on. The sooner that happened, the better. He picked up the boy's body and began to carry him back to the manor to fix him up. After Alois' soul was devoured, Claude would try his best to forget about the little Trancy boy. It was all he could do not to kill himself now because of the damned brat that he held in his arms.

* * *

Claude growled in anger, kicking open the door to his quarters and slamming it shut behind him. He couldn't stand it, the way Alois ordered him around constantly.

"Get me this, Claude!" Or, "Get me that, Claude!" Or, "Help me, Claude, I'm bleeding to death!" It was a never-ending cycle of needing things and wanting things. Claude was sure that Sebastian never had it this bad. Ciel must be easier to care for. Sure, the servants that lived in the manor were a pain, but Claude was sure that they couldn't be very hard to deal with. He strode over to the window to his room, opening it and jumping out to land on a few bushes outside. His feet touched cool grass below, and he took in a breath of fresh air. He ripped off his gloves, revealing the Faustian contract mark that he and Alois shared. Claude dropped the gloves on the ground, smirking to himself as he did so.

"It's a shame, really. I'm sure that he really wanted his revenge. But, I can't help that he's a stubborn, annoying little brat, now can I?"

Claude began to walk away from the manor, a sense of pride enveloping him as he got farther and farther away. Before Claude had left, Alois had ordered him to stay by his side, even if he fell asleep. But Claude had disobeyed this order, and their contract had been breached because of it. The contract marks on Claude's hand and Alois' tongue were now fading away, and Claude loved every moment of it.

His next move? He would go kill Sebastian Michaelis, and then create a contract with the delicious little Ciel Phantomhive. Of course, it would take some force, but he would manage. Claude always got his way, no matter what the cost. And that was just a spider's way.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this story? Tell me what you thought about it by clicking the review button below! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
